For You
by Fumi-kun
Summary: Kebahagiaaan itu akan datang sendiri, tapi cinta harus dikejar/SasuHina/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : OOC, typo, etc.**_

_**Terinspirasi dari komik cantik hasil razia 3/4 Romantic (kira-kira begitulah judulnya) dengan banyak perubahan di sana-sini.**_

…

_**Fumiko Yamazaki present**_

_**~For You~**_

…

"Kyah, mereka koq tega banget sih sama aku. Buka pintunya dong! Ada misi." Teriak Hinata di depan pintu sambil membawa tumpukan buku.

"Berat nih." Ujarnya lirih dan memelas.

"Kyah, kyah, kyah! Kamu teriaknya harus semangat. Masa kayak gitu. Gini nih." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam mencuat pada bagian belakangnya tiba-tiba menyeletuk.

"Woy, buka! Ada misi."

Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Dia kira pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke itu akan berteriak penuh semangat layaknya Kiba atau Ten Ten yang biasa membantunya.

Tapi tenyata, dengan nada dingin mengancam dan muka pembunuh yang hampir bikin Hinata ngacir gara-gara ketakutan.

"Gampang kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Hinata dengan tenang.

Dengan kikuk Hinata mengangguk.

"_Arigatou_ Uchiha-_kun_." Katanya gugup.

"Hn, _douita_." Balas Sasuke sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang sedikit termangu menatap kepergiannya.

'Kau membuat duniaku seperti tersihir, yang isinya hanya ada dirimu.'batinnya miris.

'Yosh Hinata! Selamanya Uchiha tidak akan menyukaimu. Lebih baik selesaikan misi dan kembali mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya.' Teriak batinnya menyemangati jiwanya.

Dan segera Hinata melangkah menuju ruang guru untuuk menyerahkan tumpukan buku agenda anggota kelas untuk di tanda tangani.

…

"Huh! Jadi Ketua Kelas itu memang nggak gampang yah." Kata Hinata sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara tangannya di atas meja.

"Ganbatte Hina-_chan_! Kau itu orang yang hebat, pasti bisa bertahan sampai tahun depan." Shion, salah satu sahabat Hinata memberikan semangat.

Hinata tersenyum. Lega karena ada orang yang mendukung dan menyemangatinya.

"Arigatou Shion-_chan_." Katanya.

Shion hanya tersenyum, sampai saat seorang guru perempuan masuk dan duduk di meja guru.

"Anak-anak, buka halaman 34. Kita akan mempelajari tentang Tensis bagian Past Tense."

Guru berambut merah muda itu lalu mengambil kapur dan menuliskan beberapa contoh kalimat di papan tulis berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Ah, semakin hari, Haruno-_sensei_ itu semakin cantik." Celetuk Chouji.

"Benar." Balas Shino yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi, ingat hari ini, jadi teringat kejadian setahun yang lalu ya." Sambar Ino cepat.

"Memangnya ada kejadian apa, Yamanaka-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan tiga orang yang duduk di bangku di depannya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya Hyuuga-_chan_?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang itu antusias.

Hinata dengan polosnya menggeleng.

"Oh, iya ya. Tahun lalu kau kan beda kelas sih. Pantas saja kau tidak tahu." Iris aquamarine milik gadis itu ber_rolling eyes_.

"Tahun kemarin saat Haruno-_sensei_ pertama kali datang ke sini. Dia mengajar dikelas kami.

**Flashback 1 years ago**

"_Dalam Bahasa Inggris sekarang, dulu, dan yang akan datang memiliki kosa kata yang berbeda." Haruno Sakura berhenti menjelaskan saat seorang muridnya –Uchiha Sasuke, mengangkat tangan._

"_Ya, Uchiha-san?" tanya Haruno sambil mengernyitkan dahinya._

"_Sensei." Yang ditanya malah memanggilnya dengan suara yang seksi dan agak mendesah. Benar-benar suara yang menggoda._

"_Kya! Aku tidak mau mengajar di kelas ini lagi." Teriak Haruno Sakura histeris dan berlari keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan muridnya yang bengong dan Sasuke yang terus merutuki dirinya._

**Comeback to Now **

"Jadi seperti itu ya." Desis Hinata setelah mendengar cerita Ino.

"Ya begitulah. Awalnya Uchiha hanya ingin bertanya, tapi dia malah cara panggilnya salah. Gara-gara itu, Haruno-_sensei_ mengurung diri di toilet seharian loh. Membuat panik seluruh guru." Tambah Ino.

Hinata manggut-manggut.

'Ternyata ada ya kejadian seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lagi.' Batin Hinata.

"Lagi ngomongin aku ya?"

Hinata terjengkang kaget saat menyadari kalau Sasuke berada di sebelahnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter.

"Ish!Uchiha-_kun_. Kau mengagetkan Hyuuga." Gerutu Chouji yang kasihan melihat Hinata jatuh terjerembab.

"Ah, aku tidak sengaja." Katanya Sasuke santai tanpa berniat mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja koq." Ujar Hinata menengahi sambil mengusap sikunya yang agak perih akibat benturan saat dia jatuh tadi.

"Nah, dia saja tidak keberatan." Katanya Sasuke cuek tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang menahan sakit.

"Hah, hari cuacanya bagus. Kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk." Ajak Sasuke kepada Ino.

"Kau gila! Bagaimana bisa?" balas Ino menolak ajakan Sasuke.

"Minta izin sama ketua kelas aja. Kan sama saja."

"Iya, kan Ketua Kelas."

Hinata hanya menengok dengan wajah polos saat mendengar jabatannya di sebut-sebut.

"He? Tidak boleh!" kata Hinata sambil mendengus kesal.

"Ah, tidak asik. Ayolah Hyuuga-_chan_." Sasuke masih membujuk Hinata.

"Pokoknya tidak bisa." Tegas Hinata.

GREP!

Mata Hinata membulat sempurna dan jantungnya seakan-akan berhenti berdetak saat melihat wajah Sasuke tepat di depannya.

"Ku mohon." Kata Sasuke sambil masih tetap bertahan diposisinya yang memeluk Hinata. Ditambah dengan senyuman tipisnya yang membuat dirinya makin tampan –di mata Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan. Senyuman Sasuke, pelukannya, dan tatapannya membuat dirinya tidak bisa bertahan.

"Ayolah!"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Tanpa menyadari wajah Hinata yang makin merah, dan tubuh mungilnya yang gemetaran.

Alhasil, beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke hanya bisa terpana melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan dipelukannya.

"Well, sepertinya memang tidak diijinkan." Kata Sasuke sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

….

Hinata terbangun dengan kepala pusing. Dengan bingung dia menengok kekanan dan kiri menganalisa tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

'Aku di mana?' tanyanya agak panik karena mendapati dirinya sedang terbaring diruangan yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Apa jangan-jangan?" kedua bola matanya melebar saat pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"_IIE_!" teriaknya histeris lalu berlari menuju pintu yang diyakininya memang pintu, jalan keluar dari tempat asing ini.

Dan benar! Kini semua keadaan berubah. Yang tadinya gelap jadi tidak gelap lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya remang-remang. Yang hanya ada sinar keemasan dari matahari yang akan terbenam.

Hinata tertegun menyadari keadaannya.

"Jadi, aku tadi ada di ruang kesehatan ya." Ujarnya lega.

Otaknya kemudian memutar kembali memori terakhir yang diingatnya.

_Ya begitulah. Awalnya Uchiha hanya ingin bertanya, tapi dia malah cara panggilnya salah. Gara-gara itu, Haruno-sensei mengurung diri di toilet seharian loh. Membuat panik seluruh guru._

_Hah, hari cuacanya bagus. Kita jalan-jalan keluar yuk_

_He? Tidak boleh!_

_Ku mohon._

_Ayolah!_

Hinata menghela nafas. "Sesak sekali rasanya disini." Ujarnya sambil meremas baju bagian dadanya.

Kemudian tanpa berpikir akan kembali, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kelas dan kembali ke rumah.

…

'Ah, beginilah nasibmu Hinata. Menyusahkan dan aneh.

Dia pasti sudah mengataimu aneh karena pingsan akibat dipeluk laki-laki. Dan kenapa harus dia? Oh, kenapa saat Sasuke memelukku aku pingsan? Harusnya itu jadi momen yang paling membahagiakan.

Ck, bodoh sekali aku ini!'

Selama berjalan, Hinata terus merutuki kebodohan akibat keanehan akibat kebiasaan yang dimilikinya.

'Kalau begini, bagaimana dengan dirimu? Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Ah, lupakan! Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Apa benar tidak ada harapan? Benarkah?'

Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Hinata. Hingga,

BUAKK!

Hinata kaget mendengar suara itu.

Ketika menoleh dia melihat bola yang ditendang masuk kedalam gawang tapi sempat membentur tiang gawang.

"Aneh, sore-sore begini siapa yang bermain bola?" gumam Hinata lirih.

Ketika memandangi sekeliling, Hinata menemukan sosok yang familiar sekaligus asing baginya.

"Uchiha-_kun_.." tanpa sadar Hinata mengucapkan nama sosok itu dan dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat.

"Uchiha-_kun_, kenapa ada disini?" lagi, Hinata semakin dekat.

Tes, tes, tes.

Mata Hinata membulat.

"Uchiha-_kun_, menagis…"

Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa sesuatu menohok hatinya.

Krek!

Tanpa sadar Hinata menginjak sebuah ranting yang sudah kering.

Dan kini dia bisa melihat wajah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata benar-benar ingin ikut menangis. Meskipun dia bukan orang yang mudah berempati, tapi melihat Sasuke yang sedang sedih membuat hatinya terluka. Mata sayu Sasuke yang tampak terluka benar-benar meremas kencang hati Hinata.

Hinata mendekat hingga jarak yang wajar.

"Uchiha-_kun_, _daijubo ka_?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Sasuke yang semula menunduk, kina mengangkat wajahnya menatap wajah Hinata yang tampak sedih, cemas dan terluka.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Uchiha_-kun_."

"Ya, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, Ketua Kelas." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Jangan bohong, Uchiha-_kun_."

Sasuke terhenyak.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aku hanya ingin."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke obyek lain.

"Nangis koq."

"Uchiha-_kun_."

Sasuke berbalik.

"Sudahlah. itu hanya kebiasaan aneh saja koq. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dan juga, kau itu manis ya. Persis anak anjing milikku. Imut sekali." Sasuke menengok dan tersenyum tipis kearah Hinata.

"Ya, sudah. Aku pulang dulu ya." Katanya lalu mulai melangkah.

Tapi, langkah Sasuke terhenti saat dirinya merasakan sesuatu memegang ujung bajunya.

"_Watashi wa, suki da_."

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar pengakuan dari gadis pendiam yang berdiri dibelakangnya ini.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menatapnya. Menantang iris hitam itu dalam terang kemilau mutiara ungunya.

"Bila kau menganggap ini lelucon, silahkan. Aku tidak perduli." Kata Hinata dingin tapi dalam nada-nada kebekuannya mengalun kesedihan yang bermuara pada keputus asaan yang menyedihkan.

"Lagi pula kuarasa kita memang berjodoh untuk saat ini. Tapi tenang saja. Hal ini tidak akan ku beritahu kepada siapapun. Jadi jangan kuatir kehilangan para fansmu."

Sasuke agak tercengang. Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar berubah.

"Kau aneh!" ejek Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"_Sou ka_?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"_Sou_." Kata Sasuke mendekat.

Dahi mereka bersentuhan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata, mata gadis itu bila dilihat dari dekat terlihat lebih indah, dan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya yang tembem. Entah kenapa Sasuke menyukai semua itu.

Tidak.

Tidak hanya itu!

Semua yang ada pada gadis itu.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke ambigu seraya membelai pipi halus milik Hinata.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata." Kata Hinata masih menatap manik kelam Sasuke yang menghipnotisnya.

"Kenapa begini?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan ambigu nyang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku menjadi candu melakukan ini?"

Dan,

CUP!

Mata Hinata membulat.

"Manis sekali."

CUP!

Lagi Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil milik Hinata.

CUP!

Sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Sasuke mengusap bibir tipisnya. Masih terasa sekali manisnya bibir Hinata saat bibir mereka berdua bersatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata.

Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Uchiha-_kun_ apa yang kau lakukan?" tangannya memukul dada Sasuke.

"Pergi!"

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Hinata.

"Pulanglah sekarang juga!"

Kali ini Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata agak keras hingga Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

Kemudian Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

'Aku tidak bias berhenti.'

Dia melihat Hinata masih berdiri terpaku ditempat yang sama.

'_Gomenasai_.'

...

KRIIIIINGGGGG!

Loceng panjang berbunyi dan disambut teriakan gembira dari semua murid yang semangatnya kembali berkali-kali lipat. Dan dengan segera berlari menuju luar kelas untuk pulang secepatnya.

Kecuali seseorang.

Tepatnya seorang gadis yang masih asyik berkutat dengan 28 buku agenda yang harus diperiksanya.

"Hyuuga-_chan_."

Hyuuga Hinata hampir terjengkang saat menyadari seseorang yang paling dihindarinya duduk dihadapannya dengan tampang yang mempesona.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata sambil mencoba memukul wajah Sasuke yang mengagetkannya dengan sebuah buku agenda.

Buk!

Tapi itu masih bisa ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, he?" bentak sasuke kesal.

"Kau duluan yang mengagetkanku." Bantah Hinata membalas bentakan Sasuke.

"Ha, terserahlah!" kata Sasuke menyerah sambil me_rolling eyes_.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Hinata takut-takut saat Sasuke kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali. Seperti aku akan merebut keperawananmu saja."

"Setelah kemarin merebut ciuman pertamaku, tidak mustahil hari ini itu pun kau lakukan."

Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya ya?" pancingnya.

Wajah Hinata memucat seketika. Membuat Sasuke agak bersalah mengerjai Hinata.

"KYAAAA!" teriakan Hinata menggema disusul dengan berhamburannya buku agenda.

Well, Sasuke memang harus menyesali dirinya.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama." Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau bohong tidak?" Tanya Hinata.

Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan. Sampai bersembunyi dibawah meja agar tidak bias didekati oleh Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Awas kalau kau bohong. Aku akan..." kalimat Hinata menggantung.

"Akan apa? Menciumku?" rayu Sasuke.

BUAGH!

Satu buku agenda lolos mengenai wajah mulus dan rupawaan milik Uchiha Sasuke. Membuat si empunya wajah terjengkang kebelakang.

Hinata kaget. Tidak menyangka lemparannya mengenai wajah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_kun_."

Hinata segera menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak tergeletak pingsan.

"Uchiha-_kun_, bangun! Bangunlah!"

Dengan panik Hinata mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_kun_! Uchi-,"

Hinata kaget saat menyadari posisi mereka berdua.

Si Uchiha tampan itu ternyata pura-pura pingsan, dan saat Hinata bersimpuh memeriksa keadaannya tadi dengan cepat tangannya menarik tangan Hinata, hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh tersungkur menimpa tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku benar-benar berbohong, kau boleh menciumku." bisisk Sasuke dengan suara parau.

BLUSH!

Kontan wajah Hinata memerah dan,

"Sialan! Dia pingsan lagi." rutuk Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Hinata jatuh lemas menindihnya.

...

"Hyuuga-chan, Hyuuga-chan."

saat kedua kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka sebuah suara menyambutnya. Mengalun indah di indera pendengarannya.

"Ng, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke tersenyum lega saat melihat Hinata mulai siuman.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Uchiha-kun. Dimana ini?" Tanya Hinata saat sadar dia sudah siuman di tempat yang asing.

"Ini di kamarku. Tadi kau pingsan dan sekolah hampir tutup. Jadi ku bawa ke rumhku saja." Jelas Sasuke.

"Sou ka?" kata Hinata sambil memijit keningnya yang terasa agak pening.

Melihat Hinata yang agak lusuh dan lesu, Sasuke berinisiatif mengajaknya makan.

"Hyuuga-chan, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang?" ajak Saske sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Iie,bagaimana kalau memasak saja? Aku tidak suka makanan siap saji." Tolak Hinata halus.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Baiklah! Ayo." Sasuke tetap menarik tangan Hinata.

"Bukannya kita akan memasak?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ayo kita belanja." Kata Sasuke.

...

Dan di sinilah mereka. Supermarket besar di tengah kota.

"Kita berpencar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun. Kita hanya belanja untuk makan siang, jadi jangan berlebihan."

Hinata segera memegang lengan Sasuke saat Sasuke akan pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau kau takut aku direbut gadis lain." Goda Sasuke yang kontan membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Pergi sana!" ujar Hinata merajuk.

"Hei, hei, hei. Jangan begitu Hyuuga-chan. Hei, Hyuuga!" teriak Sasuke kesal saat Hinata benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku Cuma bercanda. Jangan tinggalkan aku Hyuuga-chan." Panggil Sasuke mengejar Hinata yang masih cuek berjalan membawa kereta tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Hyuuga-chan, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Setelah berlari-lari, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengejar Hinata. Masih ngos-ngosan Sasuke mencoba meraih pundak Hinata, tapi si gadis malah diam saja, dan tetap berdiri mematung.

"Hey, Hyuuga-chan ada apa denganmu? Kau terluka?" Tanya Sasuke karena heran melihat Hinata yang hanya diam mematung.

"Hyuuga-chan." Kali ini beserta guncangan di bahu Hinata.

"Ah, Uchiha-kun, makanan di sini mahal semua. Kurasa kita harus membeli makanan siap saji yang murah saja." Ujar Hinata sambil membuka dompet kumalnya.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, akan kutraktir kau makan enak."

...

Tidak lama mereka berjalan, sampailah mereka di Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata saat Sasuke membawanya masuk kedalam kedai ramen yang masih sangat sederhana itu.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa ramen di sini enak?" Tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kau tidak pernah makan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas, seperti orang yang sedang berpikir mencari jalan keluar untuk masalah serius.

Padahal dipikirannya Sasuke sedang bersorak gembira, karena menemukan kesempatan untuk mengerjai Hinata.

"Serius kau tidak pernah makan ramen di sini?" Tanya Sasuke lagi seperti orang yang benar-beran heran.

Dan Hinata mengangguk dengan polosnya, membuat Uchiha bungsu itu menyeringai dalam hati.

"Ah, kau ketinggalan sekali. Kalau begitu cepat masuk! Akan ku rekomendasikan ramen yang paling enak." Ajak Sasuke yang langsung ditanggap dengan wajah berbinar oleh Hinata.

...

"Ayame-san, tolong ramen yang biasanya dua ya." Teriak Sasuke kepada salah seorang gadis pelayan yang ada di situ.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Kali ini kau membawa pacarmu ya? Kawai sekali. Nona siapa namamu?" Tanya Ayame sambil meletakan dua mangkuk ramen yang tadi dibawanya.

"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata malu-malu karena di puji Ayame tadi.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali ya Hyuuga-san." Ujar Ayame gemas melihat Hinata yang tampak malu-malu dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Perempuan itu kemudian melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap Hinata intens. Ayame juga sempat melihat semburat merah yang tersirat di wajah tampannya. Tak pelak itu membuat Ayame terkikik geli.

"Dan kau Playboy narsis, kau harus bersyukur mendapatkan gadis semanis Hyuuga-san. Tidak seperti pacar-pacarmu yang dulu. Ah, aku dulu mengira kau menderita katarak karena memacari gadis-gadis bertampang menor." Ujar Ayame yang sontak membuat Hinata terkikik geli dan wajah Sasuke merah padam.

"Ah, kau ini. Jangan buka aibku dong!" rengut Sasuke.

Hinata sampai memerah karena tertawa membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin malu.

"Sudahlah Hyuuga! Jangan tertawa terus! Makan ramenmu itu." Pemuda raven itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan memberi kode pada Ayame agar menyingkir.

"Ya, sudah! Selamat menikmati." Kata Ayame sesaat sebelum meninggalkan sepsang muda-mudi tersebut.

"Itadakimasu!" seru Hinata sebelum memakan ramennya.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk..." tiba-tiba Hinata terbatuk-batuk membuat Sasuke menahan tawa.

"Ini pedas sekali. Huhuhu... aku tidak tahan." Seru Hinata kepedasan dan segera minum air di gelas sebelahnya.

BRUSSHH!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya saat kuah ramen Hinata tersembur.

"Ini sake. Uchiha-san! Kau mengerjaiku." Teriak Hinata semaput. Sudah kepedasan diberi sake yang pahit lagi. Huu... poor Hinata.

"Uughh... wajahku." Ratap Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Ayame tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya.

...

"Ini hari yang menyenangkan, kan Hyuuga." Teriak Sasuke sembari menggenjot sepedanya.

Sementara Hinata yang diboncengi Sasuke hanya tersenyum. "Iya. Sangat menyenangkan." Jawabnya sembari tertawa lepas.

"Ini semua karenamu. Terimakasih, ya." Kata Sasuke sembari mempercepat laju sepedanya.

Hinata terpekik dan segera merangkul Sasuke karena takut jatuh.

"Hyuuga, kau itu. Menarik ya..."

BLUSH!

Wajah Hinata kontan memerah. Malu mendengar pujian Sasuke.

"Ahh... seandainya hari ini bisa lebih panjang." Celoteh Sasuke tanpa menyadari semburat merah pada wajahnya.

"Pasti akan menyenangkan."

.

.

.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo, etc.**

…

**Terinspirasi dari komik hasil razia ¾ romantica (kira-kira begitulah judulnya) dengan perubahan di sana-sini.**

…**.**

**Happy Reading**

…**.**

"Teng, Teng, Teng…"

Bunyi bel tanda sekolah telah usai disambut bahagia oleh seluruh siswa Suzuki High School.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tidak ada tugas hari ini kan?" tanya Shion pada Hinata yang tampak berkemas-kemas.

"Begitulah, Shion-_chan_. Semua buku agenda telah kucek tadi saat, tidak ada guru. Jadi hari ini aku bisa pulang cepat." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ayo, pulang bersama." Ajak Shion yang dijawab anggukan oleh Hinata. Kedua gadis itu akan keluar saat seseorang menarik tangan Hinata.

"Maaf, ya. Hyuuga-_chan_, akan pulang bersamaku." Ternyata Sasuke yang mencekal tangan Hinata.

"Eh,kenapa Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Shion sewot karena dilarang-larang begitu saja.

"Karena sekarang, Hyuuga-_chan_ adalah pacarku."

"HUWAAAA?" tidak hanya Shion, tapi seluruh kelas tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke, tak terkecuali Hinata yang tampak melongo.

"Aku pasti mimpi!" kata Shion syok.

"Uchiha-_kun_." Hinata hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan.

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" tanya Shion tidak percaya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa tidak boleh kami berdua pacaran? Kami ini sedang dilanda cinta, lho." Jawab Sasuke disertai dengan kerlingan mata kepada Hinata. Membuat Hinata melongo seketika.

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau pulang dulu. Ayo, Hyuuga-_chan_." Pamit Sasuke sembari merangkul Hinata.

Sementara Shion hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka dengan jiwa yang masih terguncang.

"Perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak." Gumamnya.

….

"Uchiha-_kun_ kenapa mengatakan bahwa kita pacaran?" tanya Hinata saat berjalan menyusuri Sungai Kento, sungai berair jernih yang membelah kota Konoha.

"Apa tidak boleh, bila aku ingin menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah manyun.

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi, ini terasa sedikit aneh." Kata Hinata tanpa menyadari tatapan kesal dari Sasuke.

TEP! Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan langsung memegang pundak Hinata.

"Dengar, aku menyukaimu. Dan kurasa, tidak salah apabila menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku." Kata Sasuke to the point.

Hinata terdiam. Ditatapnya mata Sasuke. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasakan bahwa tatapan Sasuke penuh rasa cinta, tapi bukan untuknya.

"Apa kau yakin, Uchiha-_kun_? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Hinata sedikit ragu.

Sasuke segera meraih Hinata, membawanya kedalam pelukannya. "Aku serius, melebihi yang kau duga. Aku akan buat kebahagia mendatangimu." Bisik Hinata yang membuatnya langsung melayang.

Dan dipinggir Sungai Kento, menjadi saksi cinta seorang gadis.

….

"Apa kau yakin ingin memakai baju ini Hinata-chan?" tanya Shion pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk mencoba satu per satu pakaian yang ada di situ.

"Ah, aku bingung Shion-_chan_. Semuanya bagus sekali." Keluh Hinata pada sahabatnya itu.

Shion tersenyum, "Sudah percayakan saja kepadaku." Kata Shion lalu mengambil satu stel baju dari lemari pakaiannya.

Sekarang ini kedua gadis itu sedang berada di kamar Shion, bersiap-siap untuk kencan Sasuke dan Hinata besok.

Tapi kenapa di kamar Shion?

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin berdandan sendirian hingga dia menyadari tidak ada baju yang layak di lemarinya, selain gaun malam yang mewah, kimono, dan yukata. Tentu ini bukan kencan di pesta peresmian perusahaan, atau acara pernikahan, dan festival musim panas. Jadi intinya, pakaian milik Hinata sangat tidak layak pakai untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Aha, bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Sebuah dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih susu dengan hiasan renda di bagian leher dan pinggirannya serta sebuah pita di bagian pinggang sebelah kiri. Simple, tapi manis.

"Wah, cantiknya. Aku suka sekali. Shion-chan pintar sekali memilih baju." Puji Hinata.

"Kau bilang ini cantik? Aku lebih suka tipe busana cocktail atau kasual. Itu baju pemberian temanku sewaktu tingkat pertama. Untukmu saja lah. Aku tidak suka." Jawab Shion yang sibuk membuka alat make upnya.

"Kau bisa memakai make up bukan?" tanya Shion lagi, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku bisa minta tolong pada Hanabi-chan atau Karin-nee."

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap! Sekarang, kau bisa pulang dan aku ingin tidur siang." Ujar Shion sembaari tertawa.

"Ish, kau mengusirku ya Shion-chan? Jahat!" kelakar Hinata.

Segera diraihnya alat-alat make up milik Shion dan bersiap-siap kembali pulang, tapi suara Shion menginterupsi tindakannya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan Uchiha itu?"

Hinata menoleh dengan pandangan sayu, "Iya aku yakin Shion-_chan_." jawab Hinata lirih.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Shion lagi. Nada kekuatiran terdengar getir dibalik suara lembutnya.

"Tidak perlu kuatir Shion-_chan_. Uchiha-_kun _orangnya baik dan menyenangkan. Kau harus mengenal Uchiha-kun lebih baik lagi." Saran Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi bila ada apa-apa beritahu aku. Akan kusantet pemuda ayam itu bila berani menyakitimu." Tegas Shion yang mengundang gelak tawa Hinata. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar paranoid.

"Tenang saja, Shion-_chan_."

...

"Apa kau yakin ingin memakai gaun itu? Maksudku kau pasti akan kedinginan, Hyuuga." Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sangsi.

Hinata memang terlihat cantik memakai gaun putih tersebut. Tapi, yah, itu terlalu terbuka. Karena tidak memiliki lengan dan tidak berkerah. Terlalu banyak bagian yang kekurangan bahan, Hinata bisa masuk angin bila begini.

"Um... aku baik-baik saja Uchiha-_kun_. Aku bawa syal kok." Bantah Hinata.

"Syal saja tidak cukup Hyuuga."

Meskipun sekarang sudah masuk musim panas, tapi angin dingin saat musim semi masih terasa. Tapi untuk memakai mantel atau baju hangat sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Tapi Uchiha-kun, ini kan sudah masuk musim panas. Jadi kalau memakai mantel pasti akan sang-"

"Tidak perlu memakai mantel. Kau bisa kan memakai jaket. Nanti kalau ada pemuda nakal yang mencolek tubuhmu, bagaimana?" oke, kali ini Sasuke terdengar berlebihan.

"Aku tidak ingin pacarku dicolek-colek orang dan dianggap rendah." Hinata agak tersentak. Semburat merah tampak di wajah Sasuke, mendebarkan jantung Hinata dengan keras.

"Kau itu berharga tau!" kali ini Hinata yang merasakan panas di wajahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke memperdulikannya. Menganggapnya berharga.

Apa dia boleh merasa senang sekarang?

"Baiklah..." kata Hinata sembari mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna krem dan memakainya.

"Apa begini tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Sempurna!" puji Sasuke sembari menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

...

Hinata tersenyum-senyum sendiri di balik tumpukan buku agenda yang diperiksanya. Kadang tawa renyah terdengar dan suara hentakan buku menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

Gadis itu tidak bisa menghilangkan bayangan dirinya dan Sasuke saat berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota Konoha tadi malam. Dan mengingat semburat di wajah Sasuke saat mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis berharga.

"Hei, Hyuuga. Berhentilah bersikap aneh dan segera antar buku-buku itu ke ruang guru." Shino muncul dengan tatapan dingin dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Kami ingin segera memulai tugas piket kami dan sepertinya kau menganggu kami." Dengan segera Hinata mengangkut buku-buku tebal tersebut dan berlari menuju ruang guru. Hampir lupa kalau sekarang kelas telah berakhir.

"Kau sudah mau menikah ya, Sakura?"

Hinata berhenti melangkah saat suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar.

"Kau tidak harus menanyakannya, Sasuke. Aku sudah cukup banyak membuatmu menderita. Mulailah cinta yang baru."

Dan suara itu membuat Hinata membatu.

Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah itu Haruno-_sensei_ dan Uchiha Sasuke-kekasihnya?

"Aku tak percaya padamu! Kau hanya ingin membuatku menjauh bukan?"

"Sasuke, kau harus mulai bersikap dewasa!"

GREB!

"Aku lelah Sakura. Bila kau tidak mau melanjutkannya. Akhiri saja! Akhiri ini semua."

Dan tepat saat tangan Sasuke melingkari bahu Sakura serta dahunya berseder di sisi kepala Sakura, Sasuke melihat helaian indigo dan sepasang mata jernih yang mengamati mereka berdua dengan intens.

Hinata yang berdiri mematung berpaling dan berjalan pelan. Kembali ketujuan semula. Menuju ruang guru dengan tenang, seolah tidak menyaksikan kejadian yang harusnya membuatnya menangis. Atau kita salah, Hinata memang sudah menangis atau sedang menangis. Tapi yang pasti hatinya kini sedang kacau.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Melanjutkan atau mengakhiri?

...

Seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang berkomentar tentangnya. Namun mereka masing-masing belum ada yang berani menghubungi satu sama lain. Tapi yang pasti Hinata kembali ke rutinitasnya semula. Berkutat dengan buku agenda dan tugas-tugas dari guru.

"Hey, Hyuuga. Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu dengan Uchiha lagi?" tanya Ino dengan penasaran. Gadis Yamanaka tukang gosip itu memang selalu ingin tahu. Tapi Hinata sedang tidak terlalu berminat untuk membahasnya.

"Kami sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing." Jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Apa kalian putus?" kali ini suara Tenten terdengar.

"Mungkin." Jawab Hinata agak malas. Tapi dalam hatinya persetruan dimulai, ingin mengakhiri dan masih ingin melanjutkan. Semuanya membuatnya pusing.

"Ehhem... Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat karaoke saja?" usul Ino.

"Jangan! Ke night club tempat tongkrongan kita saja!" usul Tenten.

"Benar. Iya kan Hyuuga? Kita harus ke sana! Kau butuh penyegaran setelah diputuskan oleh Uchiha."

Sejenak Hinata teralihkan dari tumpukan buku agenda dan menatap Ino dan Tenten bergantian. Bingung.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku harus ke perpustakaan, belajar ujian Sastra Jepang minggu depan." Tolak Hinata halus namun sangat terlihat bila ia sangat tidak berminat.

"Dan aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Gumamnya.

...

Hinata belajar terlalu keras. Sangat keras. Bahkan batinnya yang terluka kini bertambah parah. Rasanya tidak ada ruang untuknya bernafas. Ingin berteriak tapi tidak mampu. Awalnya dia ingin mengalihkan masalahnya pada pelajaran, fokus pada Ujian Sastra Jepang yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan. Tapi parahnya semua referensi yang dibacanya mengulas tentang kisah cinta romansa dan puisi roman picisan yang malah membuat Hinata semakin stres.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Hinata putus asa.

"Kau hanya perlu berhenti menggerutu dan mulai melepas pakaianmu." Suara asing dan gelak tawa terdengar di belakang Hinata.

Sialnya dua orang preman membuntutinya hingga ke jalan yang sepi ini. Sial sekali batin Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!" cicit Hinata ketakutan.

Kedua preman tersebut hanya tertawa, bergairah terhadap mangsa mereka.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan..."

"Akan apa? Berteriak? Silahkan nona, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Di sini sangat sepi, kau lihat?"

Hinata ketakutan. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur berusaha menjauh. Namun sang pemburu tidak akan membiarkan mangsa mereka lepas.

"Toloooooongggg...!" teriak Hinata, "Toloooongg akuu...!" pekik Hinata ketakutan.

"Uchiha, tolong aku!" panggil Hinata lirih.

BUKKK!

...

Sepasang mata gelap menatap Hinata tajam. Gadis yang terbaring tak berdaya di jalanan itu hanya bisa memburu nafas. Ketakutan yang paling besar masih belum mau pergi dari tubuhnya.

Sama seperti Hinata, sosok pemuda berkulit putih itu juga hanya menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya keras. Masih tersengal-sengal akibat kegiatannya tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

GREB!

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke memeluknya erat. Seolah tidak mau kehilangan dirinya. Atau memang benar, Sasuke memang tidak mau kehilangan gadisnya. Lagi!

"Apakah aku terlambat? Apakah mereka sudah melukaimu?" Hinata hanya menangis.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis tersebut sesunggukan.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kenapa kau malah ada di sini? Kenapa kau malah menyelamatkanku? Kenapa kau malah me-,"

Kata-kata Hinata terputus saat bibir Sasuke menghambatnya. Sebuah kecupan. Yang membingungkan Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya? Bukankah wajar bila aku mencium orang yang kucintai."

Hinata mencengkram erat baju Sasuke. "Tapi, Haruno-sensei?"

...

"_Akhiri saja Sakura!" Sasuke memeluk Sakura._

"_Tidak apa-apa kau menikah dengan Itachi-nii. Akhiri saja hubungan kita ini." Bisik Sasuke._

_Sakura terbelalak. "Sasuke, kau..."_

_Sasuke tertawa lepas. Tawa yang biasa ditunjukkannya pada Sakura. _

"_Aku merasa malu, sudah bersikap kekanak-kanakan pada kalian berdua."_

_Sakura tertawa, "Apa yang membuatmu bisa jadi begini Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Seseorang. Dia berhasil menyeretku ke dunia nyata. Rasanya menyenangkan saat bersamanya. Meskipun sekilah dia terlihat lemah, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa kalau tidak ada aku." Sasuke tersenyum, mereogoh sakunya dan menatap fotonya bersama Hinata._

"_Malah aku yang tidak bisa kalau tidak ada dia."_

_Sakura menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau memberitahukan siapa dia. Tapi kau harus membawanya ke pesta pernikahan kami."_

"_Tentu saja, Sakura-nee."_

...

"Hayo tebak, aku lagih ngomongin siapa coba?"

"Bisakah sekarang aku mengatakannya?"

Hinata mencengkram erat baju Sasuke.

"Suki da yo..."

_Melihatmu membuatku tersihir_

_Tatapanmu menyadarkanku bahwa kebahagiaan harus dikejar_

_Tapi senyummu mengingatkanku bahwa, semua mampu terjadi_

_Fin –_

_I am comeback...! Ada yang kangen gua kagak? Gua kangen lu pada tauk. Mewek dah gua... Udah ah, arigatou sudah mampir. _


End file.
